Esperanza
by Aeren76
Summary: Wincest/Coda del capítulo 9.17/spoilers/Nc17/ y mucho fluffy y un poco de Angst :)/ Sin betear, así que seguro que habrá algún que otro error (muchos), perdón de antemano.


Bueno, ayer vi un prompt que me encantó, este fic es un intento de llenarlo, gracias a whereifellfromgrace

Las advertencias de siempre: Wincest/Coda del capítulo 9.17/spoilers/Nc17/ y mucho fluffy y un poco de Angst :)/ Sin betear, así que seguro que habrá algún que otro error (muchos), perdón de antemano.

[I need a fic where Dean notices marks on Sam's neck where he demon tried to strangle him. And Sam tells him it's fine, he took care of it, everything's good and he's not hurt. But Dean can't stop thinking about the fact that his little brother was in danger and he wasn't there. And that night, he's trying to sleep but every time he closes his eyes, he sees Sam being hurt. So he gets up and knocks on Sam's door. And God, if you ship Wincest, you know where I'm going with this.]

Gracias a whereifellfromgrace

* * *

Esperanza

Las duchas estaban vacías, así que Dean se permitió el lujo de dejar de intentar disimular que las piernas no le temblaban. El bourbon que había tomado esos días —cantidades industriales que no habían servido para nada—, hacía tiempo que se había evaporado de su sistema, pero la sensación nauseabunda alojada en el fondo del estómago se había transformado en un dolor sordo y constante, como si sus vísceras al fin se estuviesen revelando contra el exceso permanente al que las sometía.

Sobre el lavado de piedra estaba su bolsa de aseo, así que esperanzado trasteó dentro, intentando encontrar algo que calmase la sensación. Lo único que tenía era un bote casi vacío de Advil, cogió un par de pastillas y se las tragó en seco, rezando porque el remedio no fuese peor que la enfermedad. Su estómago protestó, recordándole de pronto que no tenía ni idea de cuando había sido la última vez que comió algo sólido. Se lavó los dientes y sin mirarse en el espejo, entró en la ducha. La presión era excelente, como siempre, y la combinación de agua caliente y jabón le alivió durante unos benditos minutos. Respiró dentro del chorro, permitiendo que el agua tibia se le colase entre los labios. Sin embargo aquel zumbido extraño que le atormentaba desde que sostuvo el Arma seguía allí, machacón e insistente. Era como si sus células resonasen, pidiendo más, demandando más. Dean no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder controlarse, no con Crowley respirándole en la nuca, tentándole, no cuando lo único que le quedaba era eso; la venganza.

Por un segundo, la enormidad de lo que había hecho amenazó con aplastarle. Y a pesar de todo… a pesar de todo no era capaz de arrepentirse, no cuando su Sammy estaba vivo. Esa había sido siempre su prioridad, el centro exacto de su universo, el punto en torno al cual gravitaba el resto de su existencia. Sam. Sam que ahora no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, que despreciaba a Dean, Sam que sentía que ser su familia era el mayor de sus problemas. De haber sido otro, hasta se habría reído de sí mismo. Era un completo y absoluto perdedor, con una sola cualidad; merecía aquella marca que le ardía en el brazo como fuego. Sí, igual había aceptado de forma precipitada llevar aquella maldición encima, pero sin Sam, ¿qué más quedaba en el mundo para él?

El sonido de la puerta a su espalda traspasó el espeso manto en el que sus erráticos pensamientos le habían sumido. Frustrado porque de verdad lo único que quería era rumiar en paz su resaca y sentirse miserable, ¿era mucho pedir?, imaginaba que sí, así que resignado tomó el jabón y volvió a restregárselo con energía, como si eso fuese a ayudarlo a creerse limpio. Su propia estupidez le divirtió, cómo si algo tan diminuto como aquella pastilla de jabón a medio gastar pudiese borrar una vida de equivocaciones y malas decisiones. No había jabón suficiente en este mundo ni en el siguiente que sirviesen para lavar en lo más mínimo la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

Sam no había dicho nada, pero Dean podía escuchar el rumor de las ropas y los pasos descalzos a su derecha y luego, el sonido del agua. Suspiró, imaginando que aquel bien podría ser una especie de infierno en la tierra, su tormento personal. Tener a su hermano desnudo y empapado a sólo un par de metros y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, usando el dolor como un recordatorio de que hacía demasiado tiempo desde que ellos habían estado así. Los ojos le lagrimearon, intentado olvidar aquellas últimas veces, oscuras y desesperadas, cuando el mundo se les resquebrajaba entre los dedos, Sam tan enfermo y Bobby muerto. Aquella vez la venganza no había conducido a nada bueno, ¿lo hacía alguna vez? Dean tenía la certeza de que ahora la cosa tampoco iba a acabar bien, sólo esperaba que cuando le llegase la hora de pagar, fuese de una vez y para siempre. No quería imaginar más purgatorios, más decepciones, regresar de nuevo e interferir en la vida de Sam otra vez. Saber que era una carga para su hermanito era algo que le había acompañado desde que diez años atrás le sacase de aquel apartamento en Palo Alto. Muy en el fondo, jamás había llegado a perdonarse por ello. Y obviamente, a pesar de todo lo que les había unido después, Sam tampoco le perdonaba. No es que Dean no le comprendiese, joder, si ponía en la balanza todo lo que le había quitado y lo enfrentaba a lo que le había ofrecido a cambio… bufó mientras cerraba el grifo, si lo comparaba con lo que le había dejado, lo raro era que Sam no le hubiese metido una bala en el entrecejo, y con toda las razones del mundo.

Lo descubrió al ir a recoger su toalla, algo oscuro en torno al cuello de Sam, que eficiente como siempre, se había duchado en la mitad de tiempo que él y que, cubierto solo por un ridículo trozo de tela, se lavaba los dientes frente al espejo. Se pasó la mano por la cara, apartando las gotas que le corrían por la barbilla y casi sin notarlo se acercó.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —La pregunta sonó extraña y hueca en el enorme baño, como si rebotase contra las paredes de baldosas empañadas por el vapor. Desde cerca pudo distinguir con claridad los moretones, obviamente eran las huellas de dedos, dedos en torno a la garganta de Sam, _su Sammy_—. ¿A ver? Déjame ver, coño.

Años de cuidarse el uno al otro no iban a evaporarse así como así, dijese lo que dijese Sam, maldito fuese, así que ignoró la protesta y con mano firme, le alzó la mandíbula para examinar mejor las señales que destacaban en la piel dorada con un vivo tono enrojecido. Dean podía reconocer perfectamente los signos de un intento de estrangulamiento, y por un minuto, debatió consigo mismo como preguntar sin llegar a las manos con Sam, que no le miraba, que no había pensado que contarle eso era importante. Las palabras de aquella tarde resonaron de nuevo, tan hirientes como si acabase de lanzárselas a la cara: ser familia es precisamente el problema.

Apartó los dedos como si la carne marcada del otro cazador le quemase. Sí, aquel era un recordatorio de que ya no era su trabajo cuidarle, no si eso significaba que alguien más iba a acabar herido. El silencio de Sam era más elocuente que cualquier parrafada que pudiese lanzarle; Sam, no Sammy, no quería su preocupación, Sam quería compartir la carga y trabajar, esa carga de la cual él era el responsable, nada más.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Dio un paso atrás, alejándose, tal y como su hermano quería, con los ojos fijos en el collar de manchas moradas.

—Ya sabes cómo es esto —respondió el más joven, apartándose un mechón húmedo del rostro. La luz blanca, casi aséptica del baño enfatizaba su palidez. Dean imaginaba que no podía ofenderse por el evidente disgusto del menor, tocarle había estado fuera de toda discusión desde que regresase del purgatorio. Había veces, cuando la necesidad amenazaba con hacerle caer de rodillas, en las que hubiese deseado no salir de allí. De esa forma Sam seguiría feliz en Kermit y él… bueno, él sería lo que era, un asesino—. Todo está bien Dean, no le des más importancia de la que tiene.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, dando otro paso más. La visión se le puso borrosa un par de veces, pero evitó con todas sus fuerzas levantar los ojos de ese punto. No quería ver de nuevo esa mirada fría y ligeramente asqueada en los ojos de Sam. Asesino o no, maldito o no, había cosas para las que no estaba preparado—. Ten cuidado Sam.

Giró sobre los talones, ignorando la voz de su hermano llamándole, lo único que le apetecía era encerrarse en su cuarto y pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Sam había estado a punto de morir y mientras él… cerró la puerta y casi sin secarse, se puso una camiseta y los bóxer. Le temblaban las manos cuando apartó las mantas y se deslizó entre las sábanas. Sam había estado en peligro y Dean no había tenido idea, se burló su cerebro traidor, Sam podría haber muerto mientras él jugaba al billar y bebía hasta la inconsciencia. Sam podía haber muerto mientras él charlaba con Crowley. Sam podía haber muerto mientras él salvaba a Crowley porque era demasiado débil, porque aquel veneno que le corría por la sangre sólo le pedía esa sensación: el Arma. Sam podía haber muerto y Dean no habría podido hacer nada, nada, nada.

Se sentó en la cama ahora revuelta, sudando y mareado, bajo la piel le crepitaba una necesidad todavía más honda que la de matar, más intensa que cualquier venganza. Él era una sola cosa, él vivía para cuidar de Sam, hacía demasiado que había hecho las paces con la idea de que esa era la mejor parte de sí mismo, la que le mantenía al borde justo del precipicio, la que le evitaba caer. Si le fallaba a Sam, si no le salvaba…

La madera resonó como un tambor en el pasillo vacío cuando la golpeó con los nudillos. El pulso le palpitaba en la garganta, pero la idea abrasiva y descarnada de que Sam podía haber muerto mientras él se hundía en la miseria y la autocompasión era insoportable. La puerta de abrió de golpe, sólo un par de segundos después, como si su hermano hubiese estado a punto de usarla. Abrió la boca y la cerró, de pronto mudo, Sam le miraba a su vez, esperando, con la mano en el pomo.

—¿Dean… pasa algo? —La pregunta sonó apagada, o quizás era que el rumor de la sangre en los oídos era demasiado atronador. Se mojó los labios mientras sus ojos recorrían de nuevo la anatomía del más joven, que iba vestido —o desvestido—, de forma bastante similar a la suya.

—No estoy bien —confesó a media voz—, no estoy nada bien Sammy.

Las enormes manos de su hermano le atrajeron al interior y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, las tenía encima, en todas partes, buscando, palpando, acariciando con esa dulce rudeza que era tan Sam que quería aullar por la pérdida. Los iris grises le contemplaron, empañados por la preocupación. O eso quería creer.

—¿Qué es Dean? —inquirió agitado—, dime qué te pasa, ¿es la marca? Es eso, ¿Verdad? Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! No tenía que haberme ido, ¿la has tocado? ¡Dean, respóndeme maldita sea, te juro por dios Dean que…! —Sam le zarandeó con más fuerza de la necesaria, tenía las mejillas encendidas y aquel estúpido cabello aún húmedo se le pegaba a la cara. Hacía tanto que no le dejaba tocarle, tenía tanta necesidad… su tacto era lo único que ponía una barrera, por frágil que ésta fuese, entre la maldición y él.

—Podrías haber muerto —balbuceó, sintiéndose idiota—, y yo mientras estaba… cómo lo siento Sam, tenías toda la razón, siempre has tenido toda la razón —se apartó de las manos que le apretaban y con las palmas abiertas le sujetó por las mejillas obligándole a mirarle de frente—. _Tenías razón_, me muero de miedo si pienso que me voy a quedar solo sin ti Sammy, me muero de miedo y me convierto en una bestia porque si no te cuido Sam, ¿qué coño me queda? No soy nada. Nada. Eso es lo que soy, mi trabajo, mi familia, llámalo como quieras. Pero tú no tienes porqué sufrir esto, no tienes… lo siento Sammy. Lo siento… tenía que haber estado allí, contigo. —Rozó las marcas con los pulgares, conteniendo las ganas de sollozar. Se tragó el nudo que le obstruía la garganta con decisión, no iba a ponerse todavía más en ridículo, ni ser todavía más patético.

El beso le dejó por completo fuera de juego, por un angustioso segundo se preguntó si no estaría en su cama, soñando. Entonces la lengua de Sam estaba dentro de su boca, caliente y decidida, tal y como la recordaba, inquisitiva y erótica, tan perfecta que lo único que acertó a hacer fue agarrarse a los cabellos de la nuca y pedir más. Cuando se separaron, los dos jadeaban como si el oxígeno fuese insuficiente. Se sorprendió al ver manchas de lágrimas en las mejillas de su hermano y casi con miedo, las borró con los pulgares, Sam no tenía por qué llorar más, no por él, al menos.

Apenas se dijeron nada, Dean demasiado cansado y Sam demasiado impaciente. Se desnudaron el uno al otro, tan lentos y cuidadosos como pudieron, repartiéndose besos, reconociendo y redescubriendo sus cuerpos, trazando mapas que borraban para luego empezar otra vez. La cama parecía estar a años luz, pero de alguna forma llegaron a ella enredados en un beso interminable. Gimió al notar los dientes de Sammy en el cuello, rasgando la piel, el picotazo de dolor era un afrodisiaco, le empujó hasta que pudo mirarle desde arriba, desgranando sobre aquel pecho interminable un sinfín de toques, chupó con delicadeza las crestas erectas de los pezones de rico tono caramelo, mientras su mano se perdía entre los muslos delgados hasta que acunó los testículos tensos y pesados, admirando el modo en que Sam se arqueó bajo sus atenciones. Todo su ser fijo en ese instante de perfección, el cuerpo de Sam abierto para él, tan suyo.

—Dean —El murmullo casi inaudible, pero le erizó la piel, había tanta necesidad en la voz de su hermano, tan soledad y tanto miedo que era como verse reflejado en un espejo. Era aterrador por completo y era Sam y si había alguien con quien Dean podía desnudarse, ése era su hermanito.

Tenerle dentro de su boca, enorme y pesado, húmedo y con un regusto a sal y almizcle, a vida en estado puro, estuvo a punto de hacerle caer. Boqueando de placer, succionó la carne ardiente y sedosa, dejando que la saliva le resbalase entre los dedos, empapando los rizos oscuros que le cosquilleaban en la cara. Cuando se pudo a horcajadas, con una mano en el vientre convulso de Sam y la otra guiándole dentro, supo que aquella era la respuesta. El dolor ardiente pero bienvenido, las manos recias sosteniéndole por las caderas, pulsos erráticos de placer y fuego; dividido en dos, expuesto como sólo era capaz ante Sam. Sam que le salía al encuentro llenándole, arrancándole el goce a latigazos, obligándole a sollozar, Sam hundiéndose tanto que Dean perdió el norte y las fronteras, sin saber dónde estaba el fin de su cuerpo y el principio de Sam. Sam que le besaba con voracidad mientras el climax les arrastraba, espeso, blanco y eterno entre sus cuerpos, largos pulsos que le replicaban en el mismo centro de su ser, hasta que el orgasmo lejos de hacerle sentirse maldito, cuanto le dejó fue esa sensación tibia entre las piernas, un ronroneo contento y saciado, exhausto y limpio y feliz, todo quedó lejos, todo resultaba extraño y distante, todo salvo el sonidos de sus respiraciones todavía agitadas, todo excepto el peso de Sam anclándole al colchón.

En el pasado, Dean se había sentido orgulloso de ser el mayor, de ser él quien proveyese por ambos y eso, en realidad, jamás iba a cambiar, pero esa noche, cuando Sammy le abrazó, inmenso y tibio, con las piernas enredadas, se sintió seguro, y amado por primera vez desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Esa fiebre todavía le martilleaba dentro, llamándole, la obscena necesidad de ver correr la sangre seguía carcomiéndole, pero entonces Sam le sostuvo el brazo y con dedos casi tímidos, trazó la marca una y otra y otra vez, y con cada caricia, el ardor pareció disiparse, el tacto balsámico y sanador era increíblemente satisfactorio, era como si aún pudiese notarle dentro. Rebulló contra el hombro desnudo, ebrio, pero esta vez por el deleite de tener a Sam cerca. Los dedos morenos le abrazaron la muñeca y Sam le contempló, más vivo y hermoso que nunca.

—¿Confiarás en mi Dean? —preguntó, su voz ronca y dulce le llegó a través de la bruma en la que el cansancio le había sumido. Agitó los párpados, intentando asentir, ya era hora de dividir la carga, pensó, y esta vez de verdad—. Dime —insistió, inflexible y tierno al mismo tiempo, cómo sólo Sam era capaz de serlo, su Sammy.

—Sí —contestó al fin, fundiendo sus labios en un beso lento y húmedo, disfrutando de nuevo del sabor tanto tiempo añorado. A lo mejor, todavía había esperanza. Dean quería que sí, que si tenía a Sam, todo acabaría saliendo bien. Al fin.

©Aeren 27/03/2014


End file.
